


Anything You Can Do...

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Graphic Description, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Time Agent Jack Harkness, Time Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack and John had a lot ofreallylong nights to get through during that five year time loop!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 15
Collections: Season of Kink





	Anything You Can Do...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) \- prompt: _dildo play/fisting_.
> 
> Set pre-Doctor Who before Jack and John were calling themselves Jack Harkness and John Hart, but let's pretend they were already calling themselves Jack and John for ease!
> 
> This is very, very, very much porn without plot. I don't normally write that without at least some element of something else (almost always H/C) but this is what happened for this prompt. A bit of light-hearted competitiveness between our two favourite Time Agents!

"Aargh!" Jack lets the massive dildo slip from his ass, finally accepting defeat, and flops back on the bed. He holds the black silicon monstrosity up in the air to ogle it, and shakes his head. "I give up. It's just too big."

John sniggers a little. "Never thought you'd be the kind to give up so easily. You've got no stamina, Jack!"

"Easily?" Jack echoes, letting his eyes go wide and his eyebrows climb high up his forehead. "I've been trying to get that damn thing inside me for something like half an hour! It's just not possible."

"Sure it is." John leans forward and takes the dildo, fingers brushing over Jack's, characteristically greedy to sneak a touch of Jack's skin, making Jack shiver. "Just needs a little determination, that's all."

Jack gives him an amused look, and gestures with his now free hand. "Go on then. Show me how it's done."

John smirks. "Oh, I am going to, Jacky-boy! Where's the lube?"

Jack tosses it over and watches as John catches it smartly and applies even more slick to the dildo. It really is enormous. John's assertions to the contrary, Jack knows this isn't going to be easy.

But then, when have either of them ever wanted easy?

John grins lasciviously, and Jack's very aware of John's eyes on him to make sure he's seen it. He grins back and makes a 'get on with it' gesture.

At which John shoves the dildo back into Jack's hand.

"You do it," he says, not waiting for assent before he rolls over onto his hands and knees and presents Jack with his ass.

And really, how could he say no to such an offer? John's ass is gorgeous anyway, and even more so right now, his hole wet and pink and open from all the play they've been doing. This giant cock is far from their first of the night. Jack's arousal, which had been flagging from frustration, starts to ramp right up again, and he offers John a smirk almost as suggestive as John's own.

"My pleasure," he purrs, and he sits up behind John, negotiating the tangle of legs and feet with the ease of long practice, and takes charge of the lube again. No such thing as too much lube, especially with something as big as this.

Rather than applying it to the dildo, though, he goes for John's ass, stroking into that gaping hole with affection and visceral appreciation as John just swallows his fingers up, all four of them. (And his hands are not small.) "Look at you," he croons, dipping and pressing and stretching. "All wide and open and ready. I bet you could take my whole fist right now."

John _groans_ , and Jack watches a shiver go through him. "Fuck, Jack. Do it. Want you."

But Jack shakes his head, laughing gently. "Uh-uh. That's not the bet. You said you wanted this horse cock inside you, and that's what you're going to get!"

And actually, from the way John's ass is taking his hand, he's fairly sure John's ready for the dildo. He gives John's ass one last caress from the inside and then withdraws his hand, chuckling again at John's moan of protest.

"Come on, you want this thing, don't you?" he teases, waggling the thing where John can see it. John looks round and focuses on it again, and Jack watches his eyes widen.

"Fuck, yeah," John breathes, and Jack smirks.

"Let's do it, then!" he decides, and meets John's eyes for one brief moment of connection before John breaks the contact to hang his head, his whole body flexing as he breathes in deep, and then out, and then nods.

Jack nods too, and kneels up so he can get the proper angle. He puts one hand on John's hip for reassurance and stability, gets a good grip on the massive shaft of the dildo and then presses the head of it lightly into John's crack.

John _shudders_ , and Jack waits through it until John's still again before he starts pressing. Gently at first and then with more force, twisting the giant cock head first one way and then the other to try and ease it gradually into that gaping hole.

It's not easy, but then he never expected it to be. The head of the cock is unhelpfully blunt. He keeps on working at it, with far more patience than he had when trying it on himself. Perhaps because this way he can see what he's doing, watch the way the black silicon slips and slides against John's glistening skin, watch it press at and stretch that skin, hold his breath as it finally seems to make some progress and then finally - _finally_ \- slip inside.

John _shouts_ , trembling, his fingernails clawing at the sheets, and Jack strokes his hip soothingly. "It's all right, there you go, it's going in, you're amazing," he croons softly, watching in awe as the tip of black monster slides inside, stretching that pink skin tighter than he would have thought possible. "Fuck, John, that looks incredible," he breathes, twisting and jiggling the thing, starting to screw it gradually inwards.

"Gonna split me in two!" John gasps, the muscles of his shoulders and back flexing in automatic response, in the effort to keep still. "Come _on_ , Jack, 'm not going to break!" he demands, and Jack lifts an eyebrow and gives John what he thinks he wants, shoving the giant cock in a good inch or so in one push. John yowls and shudders. Jack chuckles, and strokes over his back and hip, waiting for him to adjust.

John being John (a competitive bastard with a sex drive the size of Jupiter), it doesn't take long before he starts pushing back, and Jack catches his breath at the sight of the black silicon disappearing into that pale ass.

"Go on, yeah, swallow it up," he coaxes, slathering lube over the next section of dildo and watching it delve further and further inside John. The bare skin of John's back is slick with sweat beneath his hand, and he can feel the tension in the muscles there, the effort this is costing John. Neither of them have ever been the kind to do things by halves.

But he can feel the tension rising in John, and see how he's trembling, and he makes a decision. "Come on, not much more, you can do it," he cajoles him, and to help out a bit he slides his free hand round beneath John and curls it around his cock. Said cock has been flagging a bit, partly from discomfort and partly, he suspects, from the sheer focus John's having to give to working his muscles to let that huge damn dildo inside, but it springs to life at his touch and John groans, shuddering. "There you go," he smiles, voice warm with approval and a little bit of awe, because John's taken just about the whole twelve inches of that monster dildo. "All gone!"

John chokes out a laugh. "Not fucking _gone_!" he gets out. "I can feel every fucking millimetre of it!"

"And you love it," Jack grins, stroking John's cock generously, feeling him twitch and swell in his hand.

John strains to grin round at him. "Damn right. Make me come, Jack. Make me come quick, 'cause I don't know how long I can take this!"

"With pleasure," Jack laughs, and he gets to work, tugging and twisting and squeezing, and fucking John with the dildo at the same time, watching him gasp and shudder and flex, reading the reactions of his body with long practice to help him along his way as fast as he can.

And with all that expertise, combined with all that build-up, it doesn't take long. John lets out a strangled cry and he comes, unusually contained, not moving very much at all because he _can't_ , speared as he is. Jack coaxes the last of the pleasure out of him and then eases the dildo out too, and John collapses onto the bed, right onto the wet patch and characteristically uncaring.

"Fuck, that was intense."

"You're telling me!" Jack grins. "Looked fucking amazing." He holds the dildo up again, still awed. "I mean, just _look_ at this thing!"

John squirms round to look, and his eyes go dark again. "So. _You_ wanna have another try?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so please do let me know if you spot any typos or bits that don't make any sense!


End file.
